


Do Not Fear

by Natasja



Series: Christmas Stories [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Historical Fiction, Nativity Story - Fandom
Genre: 'Tis The Season, F/M, God needs to work on his communication, Introsepction, Joseph of Nazareth on fatherhood, and using his words, nativity story, this was not covered in generic parenting advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: “Do not fear to take Mary as your wife… she shall bear a son, and you shall call his name Jesus”Joseph reflects on faith and love, and what it is to be the father of the son of God.
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Mary Mother of Jesus | Maryam bint Imran, Joseph of Nazareth/Mary Mother of Jesus | Maryam bint Imran, Joseph/Mary (Bible)
Series: Christmas Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Do Not Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Full of Grace"
> 
> Based heavily on "The Nativity Story", dir. Catherine Hardwicke, which is the second best Christmas movie behind The Muppet Christmas Carol
> 
> Dedicated to my twin, Sally, who died on Boxing Day 2005

Love is an odd thing, especially when intertwined with faith. You never know what lengths you will go to for it, and never fully comprehend the depths of how it feels.

That is how it was with Mary.

I had loved Mary, as much as it was possible to love without knowing someone well, as a husband and wife come to know each other. I cared for her good opinion of me, beyond that I would be a suitable and considerate husband. I knew that few marriages began with true feeling, that affection was something they built together over time, but I hoped.

It was not purely for emotion, either. Her father would not be able to afford to hold off the tax collectors for many years more, with so many mouthes to feed. I would not see Mary suffer the fate Alia did, and perhaps I could teach one of her brothers a trade beyond farming...

I knew that Mary wasn’t eager to marry, but I hoped she would come to accept me. She didn’t seem openly opposed or hostile, and marriages had started from worse beginnings. Then she went to visit her cousin, promising to return for the harvest, and I could not help but fear. Elizabeth lived many day’s journey away; if Mary chose not to return...

I was relieved when I saw her return, but relief quickly turned to betrayal and grief and anger when I ran to greet her and saw the gentle swell of her belly.

I tried all my life to do what was right, according to the laws of God and man. I earned respect and trust, and was known as a good and honest man. I worked and paid my taxes and tried to be worthy of the woman I planned to take as my wife.

But she was my wife, and I had vowed to protect her. Pregnancy did not always mean willingness, and there had been reports of increased Roman patrols. Mary was so certain that her child was a miracle from the Lord, but she did not try to pretend that I had no right to feel hurt, or that keeping her baby would be a path without struggle.

Divorce was a possibility, but if I named her adultress... however Mary’s - my wife’s - pregnancy came to pass, she did not deserve death for it. My name and reputation could be recovered. I did not need to confirm that I was the father, I merely needed to remain silent. Without an accusation, there could be no trial. Mary was my family, mine to protect, and that did not change merely because she carried a child that was not my own.

* * *

Perhaps that was why God chose me to be Mary’s husband, to raise the Messiah as my son.

Another man would have abandoned Mary, and the child she carried. Many would have demanded that she be stoned as an adultress. (In my nightmare, before the Angel spoke to me, I came far too close to that fate). Mary was not the only one to be tested as worthy, for the Son of God needed a father who loved him and would show him the laws of Earth and Above that he must keep.

* * *

Mary and I talked far more on the way to Bethlehem than we ever had the chance to before. It was comforting, to know that for all of her Faith she still had fears for the enormity of the task before us, as I did. Would I be able to teach him anything, would I be able to protect him from the world, from those who did not want a Messiah to arise, for fear that he would threaten their power? Would Mary and I be able to give him siblings, or would the birth of the Immanuel be too much?

The desperate search for shelter when Mary’s labour started, preparing for the birth in a stable, fleeing barely ahead of Herod’s soldiers... it was not an auspicious start to our son’s life, yet we had come through safely.

The Angel told me that I should not fear, for the Lord and his sentinals would be watching over us. Whatever trials lay before us, my son would face it with loving parents beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Joseph really doesn't get enough love for all he was put through, so here you go.


End file.
